Destino Carmesí
by chivotenkai
Summary: Las criaturas sobrenaturales han sido reveladas al mundo, una promesa, un suceso... Un joven muchacho se aventura a asistir oficialmente como el primer humano en una academia de monstruos. Su nombre: Albert Fox (Esto es un fragmento del 1º capítulo)


Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction.

Ya casi han pasado dos años desde que conocí el mundo del fanfic y hoy como es mi cumpleaños he decidido subir un fragmento de mi proyecto personal.

He de decir, que solo voy a subir esto ya que es por así decirlo un fragmento del libro que algún día quiero publicar (espero poder publicarlo)

Para los lectores de legado de la diosa al igual que con el desarrollo de mi propio proyecto ha estado estas ultimas semanas en bloqueo (como he puesto en las notas de autor de legado de la diosa) digamos que mi estado de animo no había sido bueno y al estar bloqueado la cosa parecía un círculo.

Sin embargo estoy de vuelta aunque como anuncié voy a tomarme una semana de descanso antes de escribir las peleas de los exámenes de chunin.

Dejando el fanfic de lado, como he dicho esta es una historia original, no será muy larga (planteo que la duración sea similar a familia fox).

Si bien es cierto que este principio os parecerá similar a R+V es por que me he inspirado en un montón de series para maquinar esta historia pero no aparecerán como tal personajes de dichas series. Claro que habrá cosas similares a muchos... MUCHOS ANIME.

Después de todo, un fanfic de un libro puede terminar convirtiéndose en un libro (ya saben de cual hablo), lo he estado escribiendo con la tablet... así que espero que el corrector haya funcionado bien.

Así que disfruten de el breve pedazo de historia (casi el 70% del 1º capítulo), al final daré algunas aclaraciones de personajes y demás en las notas finales.

.

. **Advertencia: La historia es "100% quimera original" por lo que la historia es mía muwahahhahha**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Primer día**_

Ya han pasado mas de diez años desde aquella vez... muchas veces he soñado con lo mismo a tal punto en el que uno puede pensar que en realidad no es mas que un simple sueño.

Despejando nuevamente mis pensamientos, vuelvo a centrarme en las últimas paginas del libro que estaba leyendo, en su día se podía categorizar como un libro de genero romántico-sobrenatural aunque hoy en día se categoría simplemente como genero romántico, tal vez un poco de ficción... pues los vampiros no brillan.

El trayecto del autobús se me esta haciendo casi eterno, tal sean vez los nervios, ya que después de todo uno no va a la academia de lo oculto siendo un humano.

Una cosa se podía asegurar y era que hace unos años, el simple echo de lo sobrenatural era simplemente ficción... sin embargo, dos años atrás y tras cierto suceso, el gobierno reveló la existencia de todo aquello que solo se relataban en los cuentos.

¿Lo mas gracioso de aquello? Yo ya lo sabía desde que tenía cinco años.

– Eh, chico, ya estamos llegando. Tal vez debas prepararte aunque ya lo debes de estar, ya que este lugar es muy aterrador.– Había que admitir que la forma en la que hablaba el conductor del autobús era un poco terrorífica, sobre todo por la risa siniestra que hizo al final de su frase aunque tal vez tenga razón.

Voy a ser un humano marchando a una academia llena de criaturas sobrenaturales, algo que hasta ahora, por lo que tengo entendido no se ha hecho.

Todavía recuerdo el día en el que me ofrecieron a venir a este lugar, no sé por que de todas las personas, me eligieron a mi, pero acepté sin duda, tenía que comprobar si mi sueño era real o no.

Lentamente tomé mis pertenencias, me fijé nuevamente en la ventana, algo que no había echo en todo el trayecto y nada mas fijarme solo podía describir el paisaje con una palabra: Fascinante.

Parecía el escenario de cualquier película de terror.

Cuándo el transporte se detuvo en la parada, me levanté y caminé lentamente hacia la puerta de salida.

– Buena suerte chico, la vas a necesitar aunque algo me dice que pronto nos volveremos a ver. – Volvía mi mirada con un tanto de preocupación, sin duda el conductor mantenía una actitud aterradora, sobretodo, con esa mirada y con esos ojos... ¿Blancos y brillantes? –Gracias señor, es muy amable– Intentaba mantener la compostura un poco, ya tenía que estar mentalizado para algo así aunque la verdad, solo había hablado una vez hace más de diez años con un ser sobrenatural, bajé lentamente del autobús pensando en las últimas semanas, sin duda un poco extrañas aunque en comparación a lo que me depara...

Cada paso que daba me conducía mas cerca de la academia, aunque mas bien se podría decir que era la preparatoria y era curioso, casi cómico pues el escenario parecía cambiar de forma radical pues de pasar de un lugar tenebroso, el paisaje estaba cambiando a un lugar mas tranquilo e incluso hermoso, me encantaría saber donde estoy pero eso me es imposible, otra de las maravillas de los monstruos... el lugar donde estaba a punto de estudiar no aparecía en ningún mapa.

Sin embargo, aun me parecía extraño el uso de la palabra "monstruo".

¿Que significa realmente? Con el tiempo los humanos han generado diversas versiones de su interpretación de estos seres:

Algunos piensan en ellos como horribles criaturas sedientas de sangre, otros piensan que son el diablo disfrazado con u aspecto angelical y otros que son seres inadaptados... por desgracia la mayoría de las personas aun conserva odio hacia las criaturas sobrenaturales, las llaman monstruos y que deberían morir. Los humanos no se libran, roban, matan corrompidos hasta la médula ¿a caso no somos monstruos en corazón? Pero eso deja claro que no todos los humanos no son malos, lo mismo se debería decir de las criaturas sobrenaturales aunque tal vez haya excepciones...

Después de media hora caminando, al fin estaba llegando al edificio principal y sinceramente me estaba imaginando otra cosa, pero tenía el mismo aspecto que una preparatorio normal y corriente, se podía aplicar lo mismo a los estudiantes, todos parecían personas normales vistiendo sus uniformes... aun no me acostumbro que este metido en un lugar privado, no me gusta ir con el uniforme pero que se le iba a hacer.

Lo curioso es que parecía que todo era perfectamente normal, los estudiantes reían, charlaban, los estudiantes de grados superiores y celebraban reencontrarse con los compañeros de clase ¿Esto era realmente un lugar de estudios exclusivo para monstruos?

Sin embargo, algo curioso y divertido alcanzaba mi vista, un chico que tenía toda la pinta ser de un curso superior al mío, estaba siendo acosado por varias chicas de al parecer la misma promoción, todo relativamente "normal" hasta el momento en el que empezaron a usar habilidades sobrenaturales entre ellas y entonces...

– ¡Mira por donde andas! – Solo pude sentir un gran dolor en mi espalda para acto seguido sentir mi cara contra el suelo solo para añadir que una voz femenina era la causante y para mejorar la cosa, me echaba la culpa.

Apenas tuve tiempo de observarla, parecía de media estatura y lucia un pelo castaño claro con ligeros toques de color rojizo en dos coletas, vestía el uniforme de la escuela, no pude ver mas por que la muy condenada ni siquiera se molestó en fijarse en mi estado de salud.

¿Que narices le pasa a esa chica? Por el amor de dios.

– Parece que te ha golpeado bien esa chica, ¿Estás bien? – Sorprendentemente, alguien si se preocupaba por los demás en la escuela, dirigí mi mirada hacia esta persona que ahora ofrecía su mano para ayudar a levantarme, lucía un poco mas mayor, seguramente era un estudiante de segundo curso. –Gracias, la verdad parece que tenía demasiada prisa... – sinceramente no sabía cómo conversar, después de todo no tenía muchos amigos en mis anteriores años por que hasta hace poco, mis padres siempre estaban cambiando de domicilio y estaba cambiando de escuela cada cierto tiempo.

– Me llamo Henry, Henry Jones y soy nuevo en este sitio – Simplemente me quedé con los ojos abiertos, no me imaginaba que esta persona también era nueva, tal vez sea una oportunidad de integrarme más fácilmente.

– Qué casualidad, este es mi primer día. Me llamo Albert Fox...– Estreche mi mano con la de él con una sonrisa aunque paré de golpe mi presentación no sabía porque pero en casa me dijeron que evitara usar ambos apellidos e incluso a ser posible, evitar mencionar sus nombres, algo raro pero no era quien para desobedecer, sobre todo cuando mi madre cuando se enfada hace que el mismísimo Lucifer parezca inofensivo.

Pero aun así al mencionar mi apellido, noté una extraña mirada en Henry antes de cambiar a su modalidad alegre.

– Creo que es mejor que vayamos a la sala de presentaciones antes de que nos haga tarde – En ese instante me di cuenta de que era cierto, al ser de primer año había una pequeña presentación de los lugares y la asignación de profesores, en el caso de los alumnos de cursos superiores era diferente, ellos tenían un tablón en el que informaban de el aula en el que tenían que asistir y el tutor asignado.

– Aun no me creo que estemos aquí – Si, aun que quería estar en este lugar, aun no me hacía a la idea. –Es cierto, es increíble estar únicamente entre los nuestros.– Henry colocaba las manos sobre su nuca mientras pensaba en lo que sucedería en el momento en el que se diera cuenta de que soy un humano, bueno, eso se verá en el momento en el que haya que cruzar el puente.

El lugar parecía como cualquier otro poli deportivo cerrado, las sillas que habían sido colocadas para el evento fueron llenadas rápidamente, por lo que podía apreciar, seguramente seríamos entre 100 y 120 alumnos.

– Bienvenidos a la preparatoria especial. Durante los próximos tres años estaréis estudiando aquí.– La voz provenía de un rincón del escenario, lentamente apareció la dueña de la voz, era en apariencia una mujer que aparentaba estar en una edad cercana a los treinta y portaba un bastón vistiendo un traje elegante rojizo.

Al lado de esa persona, caminaba un señor mayor que parecía tener como mínimo 90 años y lo gracioso era que este caminaba perfectamente, portaba un traje color oscuro con algunos matices verdes.

–Soy Ada Casther. La directora de este centro. – El asombro de los alumnos era notable, todos parecían ver a una eminencia en frente de ellos, era notable, cualquier tipo de murmullo fue acallado ante la presencia de esta persona. El nombre me sonaba de algo, aunque no lograba identificar el nombre.

– Hemos mantenido este lugar del conocimiento humano durante mucho tiempo y nos hemos dedicado a instruirlos para que pudieran ocultarse y convivir con los humanos, sin embargo desde aquel incidente... la primera parte ya no será necesaria. – La mirada de la directora era totalmente seria y no era para exagerar, muchos recuerdan lo que pasó en aquella ciudad aunque ya no sabía si se podía seguir definiendo como tal.

– Tendremos algunos ligeros cambios en la normativa aunque en realidad no afectará mucho en realidad... bueno un poco si no están dispuestos a la cooperación. – La sala completa se quedo en silencio, sin duda la figura de la directora emitía un aura realmente intimidatoria, equivalente a una madre muy cabreada.

– Dado que la humanidad y nuestras razas están intentando llegar a un acuerdo de convivencia no es de extrañar la reacción de la humanidad al saber que muchos de los alumnos que tenían en cursos inferiores eran criaturas sobrenaturales y por tanto, en favor a la convivencia, este año y en contra del antiguo reglamente, tendremos a un humano en el primer año para ver así el desarrollo de las cosas– No tardaron ni unos míseros tres segundos en comenzar lo que se podría definir como un estallido total de gritos por parte de una gran mayoría de personas, casi me daban ganas de taparme los oídos pero debía mantener la compostura. ¿Acaso va a revelar mi identidad?

–¡Silencio! – Todo el recinto quedó en silencio salvo por el sonido de la falta de respiración, muchos habían caído al suelo y a otros nos costaba respirar, había oído hablar de esto: Instinto asesino mezclado con presión espiritual pero... ¿Acaso es posible ejercer a este punto?

– Claramente no pienso revelar la identidad del humano, eso queda a su voluntad... no quiero que empiece e curso siendo un paria o un objeto a devorar... es mas, no me haría responsable de las consecuencias de intentar acabar con el... después de todo no es pecado defenderse. Eso es todo, los correspondientes tutores los acompañaran a las correspondientes clases –Todos nos quedamos con la duda de lo que quería decir ¿Defenderme? ¿Esta loca ? Es imposible si toda la escuela me considera una amenaza... solo espero que el resto del día termine bien.

Cinco profesores se colocaron en el estrado, estos, debían ser los tutores al cargo de las clases.

– Las clases se dividen en cuatro clases de 25 alumnos, cuando uno de ellos os nombre, deberán seguirle y escuchar sus instrucciones ¿Alguna pregunta?– El anciano que acompañaba a la directora habló a través del micrófono, era algo simple y evidente pero como no, siempre tenía que haber uno que preguntaba

–Si son cuatro clases, ¿Por que hay cinco profesores? ¿Acaso se perdió? – Un idiota que estaba al lado mío preguntó con un tono burlón total e irrespetuoso.

E incluso empezó a reírse, espero que no me tocara en la misma clase que yo.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Uno de los cinco profesores habló de una forma alegre y despreocupada, sin duda parecía bastante simpático por la expresión... casi parecía irradiar el aura que emite mi padre, aunque no se si eso es algo bueno.

– Soy Mefisto Ragnar, recuérdalo bien pelo moco. – La arrogancia de ese muchacho parecía no tener límites, seguro que es uno de los que le encanta molestar a todos e incluso a profesores escudándose en las leyes del menor, aunque ya no somos tan jóvenes para usar esa excusa.

El profesor que había sido insultado empezó a avanzar, lentamente y sin dejar de conservar la sonrisa, a pesar de que sabía que yo no he echo nada malo, el simple motivo de estar al lado de ese idiota tenía la sensación de que iba a por mi, incluso juraría que por un instante me miró a mi y no a Mefisto.

El muchacho ni siquiera se movía, no se si es por que tal vez proviene de familia rica , esta acostumbrado a creerse superior a el profesorado, realmente es un idiota o todo lo anterior. El profesor era bastante alto una vez que lo tenías delante, debía medir mas de metro noventa.

– ¿A quién llamas pelo moco? ¡Mocoso de mierda! – El profesor cambió su rostro sonriente a uno mal humorado mientras propinaba un potente puñetazo a la parte superior del cráneo de Mefisto, realmente era aterrador, casi me daban ganas de gritar, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el chico al chocar con el suelo se creó en el suelo un boquete en el suelo dejando a Mefisto con los ojos en blanco debido a que se había quedado inconsciente.

–Oídme bien, niñatos. Esto no es como las escuelas humanas en la que podéis pensar que sois intocables o pueden hacer lo que les da la gana. Eso se acabó – Sin duda tenía un punto el profesor pero había una cosa clara, rezo para que no me toque con ese profesor.

–Y que yo esté aquí... no tengo por que decirlo por ahora. Me llevaré a este alumno con falta de disciplina a la enfermería. Soy el profesor Lock y no será la última vez que nos veamos.– Rezaba para que lo que acababa decir no se cumpliera, mejor dicho, rezaba para que no me tocara con esa persona de tutor que reía de forma maníaca mientras se alejaba.

.

* * *

 **¡Corten!**

.

Bueno esto es por así decirlo el principio de la historia, no se confundan. Las cosas no son tan simples como aparentan , planteo poner bastante misterio entorno a los personajes.

También se verá como se desarrolla el conflicto humanos/monstruos. Competiciones entre aulas ( a parte de conflictos internos), algún romance, aventura, terror y tal vez un poco de humor absurdo (en menor medida pero de categoría sandaime mao o alma dividida)

Como todos son lectores con grandes mentes, entre los estudiantes de primer año tendremos algunos personajes destacados (tal vez no se haya puesto mucho pero daré la descripción a modo de aperitivo) Sin embargo no revelaré los datos mas importantes, no quiero dar demasiado spoiler xd

.

.

\- Laila Sun: Es la chica pelirroja que golpeó antes al protagonista. Es una estudiante procedente del clan Sun, dado su raza nivel S debería estar en la clase A del primer año pero debido a su comportamiento/antecedentes la colocaron en el aula D con los otros dos personajes.

Tiene el orgullo demasiado alto y a veces se podría decir que parece forzado dicho comportamiento. Es muy temperamental y su estatura es un poco menor a la media.

.

\- Henry Jones: Un adolescente de pelo rubio y ojos azules, parece mas mayor de lo que es en realidad. Coincide en el aula D, parece ser amigable y de echo intenta lo posible para ser así aunque por desgracia muchos le miran con malos ojos debido a la mala fama de su familia.

Es excesivamente animado, casi similar a hiperactividad.

.

\- Albert Fox: El primer humano que asiste con autorización y de forma voluntaria a la academia sabiendo donde se metía. Tiene el pelo azabache y un ojo de color oscuro. Lleva un parche en el otro ojo. Al parecer tuvo un encuentro con una pequeña vampiresa en su niñez antes de que se revelase a nivel mundial la existencia de los monstruos.

A estado en constante movimiento debido al empleo de sus padres y por eso puede haber sido motivo por el que también ha terminado en el aula D.

Tiende a intentar mantener una actitud calmada en el exterior pero no es de los que le gustan acobardarse aunque hay momento en los que parece tener cambios bruscos de comportamiento. No se sabe mucho de el salvo que poco después de su encuentro en la niñez con el ser sobrenatural estuvo involucrado en un evento que el gobierno logró ocultar a el resto del mundo... el joven aun tiene pesadillas por ese suceso.

.

* dependiendo de el aula en el que estas tienes mejor calidad/prestigio/comodidades y salida : La clase A tiene asientos de cuero, ordenadores de ultima generación... muchos lujos y terminan saliendo de la academia como personas en altos cargos en la sociedad.

La categoría va bajando hasta la D, la cual es la clase low cost pero eso no tiene que ser así (secreto xd)

En pocos días, me pondré a escribir el siguiente capítulo de legado de la diosa

 *** No puedo decir mucho mas, ya que es un proyecto que algún día completaré y espero que me den sus opiniones/críticas de lo que parece este comienzo (lean tambien las notas de autor finales para comprender mejor a los personajes aunque no haya dado demasiada información xd) Pero si quieren spoiler y saber el nombre del padre de Albert sigan mas abajo y lo podrán leer:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El padre de Albert Fox es... Alastor Fox . Dejen sus comentarios xd**


End file.
